Dogtags
by 1000Staples
Summary: How Louis got his Dogtags, and how he lost a friend.


**Warnings: **Some references to M/M relationships and lovemaking. A few swearwords. And an anachronistic comment about Canada being a bit more 'liberal' Oh and a reference to the Vietnam war.

Louis Denonno had never thought it possible to be frozen at a moment in time, particularly in a place like New York which almost seemed to never cease throwing exciting and dangerous scenarios at people. Of course, he wasn't actually frozen in time, though he certainly wouldn't mind being stuck in this moment forever.

Louis shifted in the bed as he looked over to Danny, whom was sleeping. Louis wasn't sure if he should feel giddy or terrified; the two of them had effectively _annihilated_ the boundaries of 'Best Friends Forever'. It wasn't even like it took much effort! There was no hesitation or doubtful questions. They'd basically tumbled into bed and enjoyed a game of hide the sausage.

So now they could never go back to being 'Just Friends', at least Louis was certain he wouldn't be able to. He probably, kind of loved Danny. He hoped the feeling was mutual, because Louis would have to basically never see Danny ever again if he didn't love him at least a little.

Danny shifted in his sleep slightly with a discomforted look, Louis read this as a signal to indulge his own desire for a snuggle. It was a shame Danny had fallen asleep barely a minute after their session of vigorous love-making, Louis had always enjoyed a bit of pillow talk. (Which was a totally okay thing to admit because he was secure with his masculinity.) Though he supposed it was forgiveable. Danny had been working so hard on this last scam, so obviously he'd be tired.

The whole 'Running off to the West-Coast to start new lives for ourselves' plan had never sounded more appealing than just about now. Well, it had sounded pretty sweet before, but doing so with his...boyfriend? Is that what they were? Lover sounded a bit too intense. Partner...well Partners was what they had always been. Boyfriends it was then...

Yeah, skipping town with your boyfriend after he'd pulled off a massive scam. That sounded pretty cool. Maybe one day he'd tell someone about how clever and smooth they'd been and it'd get turned into a big blockbuster film.

Or maybe not...after all, homosexual relationships were not considered normal...Louis didn't know a lot of 'out' gay guys. One or two fellow pickpockets who'd been kicked out their homes by their stuck-up folks. There was also Officer Hyde, but Louis had never really gotten confirmation on that one...Officer Hyde was ambiguous at best. He wasn't counting himself; as Danny was clearly an exception for Louis. He guessed he'd ask Danny later if he was gay.

Louis was surprised how well he was taking this whole ordeal. A lesser being would of completely questioned themselves, their sense of masculinity, and sexuality; though Louis figured this was one of the upsides to being stupid. (Danny called him 'Simple') See, there wasn't a lot of complex thoughts and doubts wondering in Louis' head. His thought process had always been very straightforward, and unclouded by intelligence.

Or maybe it was that time he spent in Canada?

_Canada. _Louis thought. He really hadn't wanted to go to 'Nam, not because he was a 'coward' but because he didn't want to, you know, _die._ Danny on the other hand had seen it as a duty and proudly went off to war.

Danny didn't talk about it much. Louis didn't want him to to talk about it. He still kept the dogtags. Louis had to wonder why. Pride? Sentiment? Maybe because they looked nice? (Which they did. Particularly around a peacefully sleeping Danny.)

All this thinking was making Louis tired, he decided to get some well deserved rest.

Danny's first thought waking up had been; _"Fuck, it wasn't a dream", _his second had been; _"Actually, I'm kind of glad it isn't"_, the third was; _"You're a total shithead, you know what you're about to do, and you went and did something like that." _Danny decided that he should get out of bed and prepare to meet J.

Because today was the day he died.

It had never meant to go like this, he was just going to screw Nile over with J's help, run off to California with Louis and be happy. But J had slowly but surely made him a knight in some sort of manipulative bastard chess game. See, J was actually called Brian Bradley. _Officer _Brian Bradley. He'd kept Danny in the dark about a lot of stuff. And he'd told Danny not to tell anyone a lot of the stuff he had _actually_ told him.

The entire thing was just a clusterfuck of backstabbing and lying honestly.

So tonight, Danny was going to fake his death. Make Louis think he was dead. (Bradley had told him that everyone important to him should think he had died. Danny only had Louis to consider 'important'.) Then disappear at the right moment.

Danny had always knew what he'd do on his last night alive. (Whether literally or figuratively.) That was to make sure that Louis knew how he really felt. It had been shockingly easy to seduce Louis, so maybe the feelings of love, affection, and loyalty were mutual.

But it had been so...shitty to do that. I mean, if Louis had rejected him then Danny would of happily disappeared without a word. But now the feelings of love were mutual...he couldn't just tell Bradley 'No, I'm sorry. I love someone so this well-laid plan isn't working for me' because, firstly: He was pretty sure Officer Bradley would just kill him anyway. Secondly: It was a duty now. He was seeing this through to the end.

He was also probably a bit scared.

"Louis." Danny muttered shaking his shoulder gently.

Louis yawned and rolled over, brushing the sleep out his eyes and waking up. "Morning." he smiled.

"Still Evening, actually. I have to meet J now. It's really important." Danny stated. "D'you...d'you think you could follow me to the warehouse and wait outside in case something happens?" he asked gently.

"...Er...Sure man." Louis sat up. "What do you...what do you think will happen?"

"I can't say for certain...I think everything will be okay." he smiled, Louis got dressed and they enjoyed a quick cup of coffee together. They talked. About them, about what California will be like, about a bright future. They left the apartment. The streets were quiet so they linked arms and talked some more.

"Why do you keep those tags anyway, man?" Louis probed.

Danny shrugged, "They remind me of how brave I can be. I think. I dunno.", They reached the warehouse in no time, less time that Danny would of liked, he started to think he should of just stayed home. "Hey...Louis?"

"Yeah?"

Last words...this was a lot of pressure. "We love each other, right?"

"Yeah...I love you." grinned Louis. He didn't even tack 'man' onto the end. Danny hated Louis for making that response so perfect. Danny would of probably went 'Yeah, I guess so.'

"Good. I love you too...Hey Louis?"

"Hm?"

"Hold onto these for me until I get back." Danny smiled taking his dogtags off and shoving them into Louis' hand. "You should find somewhere to hide soon. Don't know who'll walk by."

"Okay...um...Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?" Louis frowned, worried.

Danny forced a laugh, "Naah! I do this all the time!" he kissed Louis, to stop him from panicking. To stop them _both_ from panicking. "You'll see me again. I'm sure of it, Louis." he smiled as he entered the warehouse and waited for Bradley.

Louis found a place to hide.

It's awhile until they meet again.

**A/N: **Firstly; Thank you for reading! I hope you found this to be a good read and, honestly, feedback is always welcome. Secondly; I hope this wasn't to anachronistic. I'm not sure exactly how old Louis and Danny are. (I'd guess Mid twenties?) so I not 100% sure if the whole 'Danny is a war veteran' works out mathematically or historically. But lets pretend it does. Hopefully I didn't write them too out of character and hopefully this didn't feel forced. I can't remember all the detail of the game, so I'm not sure if this all works out 100% toward canon either...but lets just pretend it does. So...Thank you very much! *bows*


End file.
